Component 8. Gender Differences Activities. Data analyses will be conducted across OSLC datasets to examine the behavioral topography, context topography, threshold, and timing differences between boys and girls and the developmental pattern of antisocial behavior. Teachers will contribute to an investigation of the gender-specific identifiers of and thresholds for conduct problems. Collaborate with and augment a study of Hill Walker's on a school-based trial designed to screen and prevent conduct problems in kindergarten-aged subjects. Key staff. KLavanagh, Chamberlain, Capaldi